Sannan Aemilius Irvick
Sannan Aemilius Irvick '(サナン アエミラス アービック, sanan aemiriasu aabikku) is one of the player characters in ''Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by Daiasita. Introduction "" Appearance and Personality History Past Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Fighting Style and Abilities Sannan fights alongside his monster companion/s. Sannan observes at his enemy before attacking and during the fight he keeps observing at his enemies to try to figure out how he should attack or find a weak spot. Sannan uses a whistle flute to command the tamed monster/s and/or to call monsters to aid him in battle. at the same time Sannan can use offensive magic and he uses his magic to damage his enemies and/or weaken so his monsters can have an easier time attacking their enemies. Sannan by himself is a long range fighter and his dark and sound offensive magic is mostly skilled in applying status ailments or lower the enemy stats while his fire element magic is skilled in dealing damage. * ''' Relationships *'Vesperno (Lizard Companion):' He met vesperno as an egg in the garden of his house, the egg was abandoned and Sannan decided to take care of it. when It hatched, Sannan adopted Vesperno as his pet and tamed him. nowadays Sannan and Vesperno are very close friends. *'Mako Glestjer:' Sannan loves his food and is interested in learning how to cook like he does. *'Krunk:' Sannan thinks that Krunk is a monster buddy and enjoys riding on his shoulder. *'Seren Bachman:' like krunk, Sannan sees Seren as a buddy too. He is interested in Stepphenwolf too and most of the time Sannan is following him or Krunk. *'Eir:' Sannan thinks that Eir is cute and feels bad for her that she used to be a slave. *'Aliper Tage:' doesn't know much about him but he thinks he is a good battle partner. *'Tear Lhars:' Sannan still doesn't know much about Tear but he finds him and his combat skills interesting, sannan also enjoys getting pets from Tear and sees him as an older brother but sannan cant say it. *'Lyra Ylisse:' doesn't know much about her but Sannan thinks she is pretty. *'Mighty Fighter:' Sannan can't trust him because of being a hunter. *'Darius Raaz:' sannan loves darius so much, especially his tail and considers him a fluffy buddy. *'Zonna:' sannan is very interested on her and he admires her and her ability of understanding the thoughts of the monsters. For sannan zonna is another monster buddy. *'Hayato:' Sannan love interest. well sannan has a interest on him and sees him as a little brother. *'Caleb:' Sannan at the beginning thought that he was hot but now he and caleb are friends and try to help each other guilds. *'Stella:' sannan loved stella tentacles but nowadays sannan is cold to her for killing so many monster when sannan was trying to stop her. *'Jazz': Sannan used to hate jazz for the thing that he did to some spiders, nowadays sannan just don't trust him and would keep an eye on him. *'Ash:' sannan doesn't have much interest on ash but he interested on ash summons and likes web. Gallery filename.jpg|description Trivia *Sannan loves sweet food, especially cakes, ice cream and cookies. *sometimes He has an habit of touching his hair when talking to someone. *He likes reading and the nature too. *He is 19 but he looks younger (around 13-15) than his current age. *He loves stuffed animals too but tries to keep that love as a secret. *He doesn't have a favorite type of animal or monster. *He prefers to drink hot chocolate than any other drink. *He hates very cold places and is scared of thunders and thunderstorms. *He loves wearing animal or monster related stuff like fake horns, fake claws and/or wear an animal or monster costume. *He enjoys learning new stuff that interests him and believes that they would be useful to himself and to help his friends. *He is good at cooking but he is still learning how to cook. *He hates hunters. *He is bisexual but he has more interests in males and monsters. Artist's Comments Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Eyra